1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to safety belt buckles and more particularly, to active material based safety belt buckle presenters and methods of manipulating a buckle utilizing active material actuation.
2. Background Art
Safety belt buckles have long been developed as part of safety systems used, for example, in automotive applications. These systems typically include an insertable structure (or “tongue”) configured to mate with the afore-mentioned buckle when inserted therein, so as to result in a fastened clasp. A continuous belt formed in part by the clasp provides a surrounding restraint that protects a user, for example, during sudden stop automotive conditions. Of concern, however, are the fixed configurations traditionally presented by these systems. More particularly, it is appreciated that conventional buckles are either in a constant readily accessible, but always visible position, or a more hidden, but difficult to reach position relative to the user.